A lipstick is applied to the lips to put a color and gloss to the lips to draw charm; it is recognized as one of the makeup cosmetics with the highest cosmetic effect. “Color development” is one of the functions desired from a lipstick. Generally, wax, various liquid oils, powder which contains a colorant, and perfume are blended into a lipstick composition used for a lipstick; the combination helps maintain the spreadability, gloss, color development, long-lastingness, etc. which constitute the basic usability of a lipstick in relation to the aforementioned functions related to the quality.
The object of the present invention is to provide a lipstick composition which drastically improves the color development related to the basic usability of a lipstick and also is superior in terms of spreadability, gloss, and long-lastingness.
Also, the object of the present invention is to provide a lipstick composition with a superior shape-retaining ability, essentially without using ceresin which conventionally is used as a shape-retaining agent.